


Fourth Time

by Julieshadow



Series: Each Time Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared injures himself doing too much, so Jensen decides he needs to be punished to remind the Sub who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared was an idiot. He loved the man, God how he loved him but his boyfriend was still an idiot, Jensen thought from his position behind the camera as his lover limped to his mark and took position. 

It was Monday. They still had a week of filming to do and Jared had decided to go extra hard on the exercising the previous day in anticipation of an upcoming shirtless scene for Sam. Jensen loved his boyfriend’s toned, muscular body and had no problem with Jared working out, but when he did it for three solid hours resulting in a pulled muscle in his thigh, Jensen was slightly pissed.

It had been three weeks since their last play session and they had done nothing only work and sleep for those three weeks, with the exception of yesterday of course when Jared decided to work out like he was training for the damn Olympics. And now Jensen could only look on as his boyfriend winced every time he put pressure on the injured muscle.

So, yeah Jared was an idiot. That being said, Jared was his idiot. Since they had been told they had Friday off this week, Jensen thought it would be the perfect time to teach his sub a lesson on why he should take care of what belonged to Jensen.

Jensen took a seat in his chair as the director yelled ‘Action’ and began thinking on how to apply the lesson to his eager sub.

+++

Jared entered the house exhausted late Thursday night. Jensen was going to be at least another couple of hours, as he had to do a reshoot with Misha.

His boyfriend had insisted that Jared go home to bed when the younger actor had fallen asleep in his chair on set. Jared didn’t put up much of an argument as Clif ushered him into the car and drove him home.

Jared went around the house doing the necessary things and then spent some time with his babies. He was glad of their neighbour, who regularly checked in on his pets and made sure they had water and were fed.

After he had gotten the dogs settled for the night, he made a sandwich for Jensen and placed a Post -it on top with a smiley face on it, then headed upstairs to bed.

He knew that both of them would spend tomorrow relaxing and catching up on some sleep, but he was hoping that Jensen might be eager to play come Saturday. He made a mental note to ask his Dom in the morning before climbing into bed and fallen straight to sleep.

+++

Jared woke Saturday morning with a smile on his face. They had spent all of Friday lounging around the house: they had watched movies, ordered takeout and Jensen had agreed to spend Saturday playing, which was why Jared had a huge smile on his face.

The sub’s grin quickly turned to a frown as he reached over to Jensen’s side of the bed and found it empty. Blinking awake, he looked up and saw a breakfast tray with some cereal along with his collar and a note on the bedside table.

Jared sat up and grabbed the note, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he began to read.

_”Jay,_

_Eat your breakfast, use the bathroom, then strip naked and put on your collar._

_I want you kneeling in position when I come upstairs._

_Jen. x_

Jared’s smile returned full beam as he took the tray from the table and dug into his breakfast. He knew Jensen would wait to hear Jared moving around in the bathroom, and know it would soon be time to come upstairs.

Jared finished his breakfast, then followed the rest of the directions on the note. It wasn’t long before he heard the footsteps on the stairs.

+++

Jensen entered the bedroom to find Jared exactly where he expected his sub to be, in perfect position. He went to the bathroom with the items he had brought up with him and didn’t miss the confused look on his sub’s face as he caught a glimpse of the items.

The Dom spent a couple of minutes preparing everything in the bathroom before exiting and bringing what he needed with him. 

He got everything into place then came to stand in front of his Sub.

“Today we are going to be training you and making sure you learn an important lesson,” the Dom began.

He checked to make sure he had the sub’s full attention before continuing. “As my sub, you belong to me - mind, body and soul. Last Sunday, you caused yourself an injury which means you damaged what belongs to me. For that, you will receive a punishment. Do you understand?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, Jensen.”

“We will take care of your punishment first. I want you to get into a position to do push-ups, keep your arms stretched straight up until I tell you to begin,” Jensen instructed.

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared replied as he stood up naked except for the collar around his neck and got into position.

As soon as he was in position, Jensen brought over the large bowl of iced water he had left on the table and placed it directly under Jared’s genitals. He retrieved another bowl filled with ice cubes and knelt down beside his sub.

“You may begin doing push-ups, do not stop until I say you can,” Jensen ordered.

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared replied as he began the first push-up.

As soon as the younger man’s dick hit the iced water, he recoiled straight back up, earning him a hard smack on his toned ass from Jensen.

“That was not a full push-up, you have earned an extra punishment. Lower yourself down until your dick is completely submersed and then hold the position,” Jensen told him and smiled as Jared whimpered but did as asked.

Jared’s whole body trembled as he lowered himself down and his cock was seated in the bowl.

Jensen removed one of the smaller lumps of ice from the bowl and without warning, inserted it into his sub’s anus.

“Ahhh! God!” Jared yelled at the unexpected intrusion and coldness and Jensen brought his hand down hard on his ass for a second time, causing Jared to fall to his elbows to support himself.

“I did not give you permission to speak. Now roll over onto your back beside the bowl,” Jensen continued.

Jared was shaky as he did as Jensen instructed but after a moment he was in the required position.

Jensen leaned down over Jared and in one swift movement, engulfed his sub’s flaccid cock in the warmth of his mouth.

Jared bit his lip to stop from crying out at the sensation.

Jensen worked his tongue all over the girth in his mouth and was rewarded as Jared’s length started to harden. He continued his movements until Jared was fully erect, then abruptly stopped. “Back in position over the bowl, but stay above it until I say otherwise,” Jensen said firmly.

“Yes, Jensen.”

Jensen waited for Jared to do as instructed before continuing.

“You spent three hours working out. That is three cubes in your hole. It took five days for your muscle to heal, so that is five push-ups,” Jensen stated as he began inserting the ice cubes into his lover.

The Dom quickly and carefully got the three cubes in, as he could see the exertion was taking its toll on his boyfriend.

“You may begin the five push-ups, do them at your own pace and count them out. You may make noise if you need to. Understand?” 

“Yes, Jensen.”

As Jensen expected, Jared did the five push-ups in quick succession, whimpering and moaning as he ground out each count. Jensen rubbed gently up and down his boyfriend’s back as he finished the punishment.

As soon as the punishment was done, he instructed Jared into the kneeling position and knelt in front of him, gathering him into a warm embrace.

“So good for me baby, so perfect,” Jensen soothed as his sub trembled within his hold.

Jensen withdrew slightly and placed a kiss to Jared’s forehead.

“Maintain your position,” he instructed as he stood up in front of his lover.

“I want you to tell me what you learned from your punishment, Jay,” Jensen ordered.

“I learned that my body belongs to you and I should not do anything to damage it. That you love me and don’t want to see me hurt myself,” Jared stated without pause or hesitation.

“Good boy, I am so proud of you,” Jensen replied, and this time he placed a kiss to his lover’s lips.

“Now I want you to go have a shower and warm up. We will continue with your training when you are finished,” Jensen told him with a teasing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared finished drying himself after his shower. 

If he were being honest with himself, he could admit that he hadn’t liked the punishment Jensen had ordered him to do earlier and he made a mental note to speak to Jensen about it after their play.

He returned to the bedroom to find Jensen seated at the edge of the bed with Jared’s cuffs and collar next to him. The sub moved in front of his Dom and knelt submissively before him.

Jensen stood and began fastening on the cuffs and collar.

“Okay, Jay, I think it is time we revisited a lesson in pleasuring me with your mouth. I will not restrain you for this lesson and I want you to be as vocal as you’d like.”

Taking a step back from the sub, Jensen opened his jeans, showing that he was going commando. He freed his cock from the denim and once again moved toward Jared.

“I want you to get me hard, baby. Use just your mouth and keep your hands behind your back for now,” Jensen instructed.

Immediately complying, Jared clasped his hands behind himself then began licking at his Dom’s semi-hard penis. He lavished his tongue up the thickening length, swirling it around the crown.

The reaction from his Dom was immediate - Jensen became fully erect.

“Good boy. Now, suck on my nuts, baby.”

Jared again rushed to obey, taking one of his lover’s full balls into his mouth. He could feel Jensen quiver as he worked hard sucking the nut. He released it after a few minutes, placing a kiss to it before moving to give his attention to the other ball.

Giving the same ministrations to the second nut, Jensen moaned above him before pulling the sub off gently by his long hair.

“Stick out your tongue Jay, leave it relaxed,” Jensen directed him; looking up, Jared could see the flushed face of his lover.

Jared did as told, poking his tongue out as far as he could and relaxing it.

Jensen took his own penis in hand and began to rub it along his sub’s saliva-soaked tongue. He worked it up and down the organ then from side to side, causing Jared to groan in anticipation and want.

“Soon, baby,” Jensen reassured him.

Removing his throbbing cock from Jared’s tongue, he circled the sub’s lips with the head of his cock and Jared could feel how much pre-cum was leaking from his lover.

“So good, baby. Now, take me into your beautiful mouth and suck me, Jay.” 

Jared eagerly took the full length into his mouth and began sucking in earnest.

“Ahh Jay, babe, slowly baby.”

Jared slowed his movements and Jensen began to moan and tremble.

“Lick my slit, baby, doing so, so good.”

Pulling back, Jared ran his tongue around the helmet before delving into the slit, moaning as he got a good taste of Jensen’s salty essence. 

Jensen pulled Jared from his erect girth by his hair and kissed him softly.

“Relax your throat, Jay, and take me deep, okay?” Jensen instructed.

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared replied eagerly.

Jensen pushed his length as far as he was comfortable with down the wanting sub’s throat, holding Jared in place with both of his hands on the younger man’s head.

“Ahh, yeah baby, that’s it,” Jensen panted, pleasure consuming him.

Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, Jensen began to thrust in and out of the sub’s well-used mouth. It only took a few moments before the Dom was spurting ropes of cum down his lover’s throat with Jared hungrily swallowing every drop.

Jensen’s knees shook as the last of his orgasm drained from him. After a moment, he removed his spent cock from his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Perfect, baby. I think you deserve a reward, Jay.”

Jensen leaned down and took his lover’s lips softly, working his tongue between the sub’s and tasting himself on his lover’s tongue.

“Lay on the bed, Jared, arms by your sides and legs spread wide,” the Dom ordered.

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared replied, doing as Jensen asked.

Jensen took the chair that was in the corner of the room and placed it a foot from the end of the bed before returning to his sub and securing the man’s legs to the two bedposts.

“You are going to pleasure yourself for me, Jay. You are not to cum until I tell you to,” Jensen told him, taking a seat on the chair.

Jared took his aching, fully erect member in hand and began stroking quickly.

“Ah, ah baby, slowly, I want you to give me a show.”

Slowing his movements, Jared groaned as pleasure ran through him. He could hear Jensen humming in appreciation.

“Rub your thumb across your slit and roll your balls with your other hand,” Jensen ordered; Jared could tell that his lover was enjoying the show.

Jared did as he was told and his breathing began to quicken. He was shaking and he could feel his orgasm building.

“Please, Jensen, can I come?” Jared panted.

“So good, baby, come for me, babe,” Jensen ordered.

Jared’s balls drew up and his orgasm came rushing out, painting his toned, muscled belly.

“Umm… God… That was…“ Jared mumbled, still incoherent from his pleasure.

“Perfect Jay, just like you,” Jensen finished as he crawled up on the bed beside his lover, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand on his way.

Jensen quickly cleaned Jared’s seed from his belly, discarding the used tissues on the floor as he wrapped himself around his boyfriend.

“Sleep, Jay, you did so well today, so proud of you, baby,” Jensen praised.

“I love you, Jen.”

“I love you, too, my perfect sub.”


End file.
